powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Slime Manipulation
The ability to manipulate slime, ooze, and goo. Variation of Organic Manipulation. Also Called * Láspikinesis * Goo Manipulation * Ooze Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate slime, ooze, and goo of every consistency or viscosity, whether sticky, slippery, etc. Applications * Binding * Goo Generation * Manipulate the properties of slime. * Move/lift slime. ** Flight with slime. ** Matter Surfing using slime, ooze, and goo. * Slime Attacks * Slime Constructs * Slime Solidification * Wallcrawling if the slime is sticky enough. Techniques *Slime Empowerment *Slime Mimicry *Slime Portal Creation *Slime Transformation Variations *Acidic Goo *Electrical Slime Generation *Gookinetic Combat *Sticky Goo: goo that is sticky and adheres to surfaces. *Slime Magic *Slippery Goo *Poisonous Goo *Psychic Slime Manipulation Associations *Adhesive Manipulation *Amorphous Solid Manipulation *Ectoplasm Manipulation *Gel Manipulation *Napalm Generation; if the slime is made of a flammable substance. *Organic Manipulation *Pheromone Manipulation *Pollution Manipulation *Primordial Ooze Manipulation; advanced version *Slime Weaponry **Slime Artillery *Water Manipulation Limitations *Slime/goo can be dissolved by certain other liquids. *Enemy/target must be in contact with the slime for it to have any effects. *Projected streams/globs of slime may have limited range due to its stickiness. *May be limited on the amount of slime they can generate/manipulate. Known Users Gallery File:Water_Release_Syrup.png|Izumo Kamizuki (Naruto) releasing sticky syrup from his mouth. Saiken water release.PNG|Saiken (Naruto) using Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field Escudo_de_agua.jpg|Nurari (Naruto) using Viscous Water Mass. File:Stinkfly_Goo.jpg|Stinkfly (Ben 10) shooting goo from his eye stalks. Kevin's Slime Spit.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Stinkfly's slime spit. File:Danger Duck.jpg|Danger Duck (Loonatics Unleashed) can produce tar with his energy blasts. Aisha Morphix S5E01.png|Layla/Aisha (Winx Club) can control a substance known as Morphix and mold it into any shape, such as sticky goo. Ultimate Shattered Dimensions.jpg|Ultimate Spider-Man (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) InquePowersBatman.gif|Inque (Batman Beyond) Hazmat.jpg|Hazmat (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) N'rrgal Sonic.png|A N'rrgal (Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood) Shadow Mario.jpg|Shadow Mario (Super Mario Sunshine) Shadow Blot.jpg|The Shadow Blot (Epic Mickey) Abyss MvC2.jpg|Abyss (Marvel vs. Capcom 2) Quagmire Marvel.jpg|Quagmire (Marvel Comics) controls Darkforce matter in the form of black goo. ShokoREV2.png|Sh'Okanabo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) Blobboid 1.jpg|Blobboid (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) Slime Princess Adventure Time.png|As the current Slime Elemental, Slime Princess (Adventure Time) have power over the slime. Rage Shenron.jpg|Rage Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) can control and summon electric slime to absorb electricity and increase his size. Electric Slime.png|Goku and Pan (Dragon Ball GT) trapped in Rage's electric slime. Sasha Infamous.png|Sasha (Infamous) can create and manipulate toxic "black tar" that can induce hallucinations and brainwash people. Vigo Ghostbusters painting.jpg|Vigo the Carpathian (Ghostbusters II) can create and manipulate "mood slime" that responds to emotion. Slime_Queen_H.png|Slime Queen (Valkyrie Crusade) Trebol, the Sticky man.gif|A Mucus Human, Trebol (One Piece) can manipulate mucus like slime due the power of the Stick-Stick Fruit/Beta Beta no Mi. Juliet Mucus Magic.gif|Juliet Sun (Fairy Tail) can produce slime that cause both slipping and sticking of things and people. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Generation Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Secretion Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Goo-based Abilities Category:Galleries